ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of animals seen in A Cat Named Valentino
This is the list of animals that seen in the episodes, specials and movies of A Cat Named Valentino. Mammals Even-Toed Ungulates * Pronghorn * Cape Buffalo * American Bison * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Dall's Sheep * Barbary Sheep * Armenian Mouflon * Argali * Mountain Goat * Alpine Ibex * Nubian Ibex * Walia Ibex * Chamois * Markhor * Bharal * Gemsbok * Scimitar-Horned Oryx * Western Bongo * Impala * Waterbuck * Tibetan Antelope * Thomson's Gazelle * Grant's Gazelle * Dama Gazelle * Dorcas Gazelle * Goitered Gazelle * Mongolian Gazelle * Mountain Gazelle * Blackbuck * Common Eland * Red Hartebeest * Topi * Lowland Anoa * Forest Buffalo * Red Lechwe * Nilgai * Sable Antelope * Roan Antelope * Bushbuck * Blue Wildebeest * Black Wildebeest * Greater Kudu * Addax * Klipspringer * Oribi * Springbok * Kirk's Dik-Dik * Chousingha * Wild Water Buffalo * Muskox * Common Duiker * Ogilby's Duiker * Zebra Duiker * White-Eared Kob * Tsessebe * Bohor Reedbuck * Puku * Nyala * Sitatunga * Steenbok * Suni * Royal Antelope * Yak * Gaur * Banteng * Japanese Serow * Saiga * Golden Takin * Himalayan Tahr * Cattle * Domestic Goat * Domestic Sheep * Dromedary * Bactrian Camel * Llama * Alpaca * Guanaco * Vicuna * White-Tailed Deer * Mule Deer * European Fallow Deer * Red Deer * European Roe Deer * Marsh Deer * Pampas Deer * Barren-Ground Caribou * Siberian Reindeer * Moose * Roosevelt Elk * Reeves' Muntjac * Siberian Musk Deer * Sika Deer * Chital * Sambar Deer * Water Chevrotain * Lesser Malay Chevrotain * Southern Pudu * Common Hippopotamus * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Reticulated Giraffe * Masai Giraffe * Okapi * Common Warthog * Wild Boar * Domestic Pig * North Sulawesi Babirusa * Collared Peccary Odd-Toed Ungulates * Plains Zebra * Grevy's Zebra * Mountain Zebra * Horse * Przewalski's Horse * Donkey * Kiang * Persian Onager * Somali Wild Donkey * Black Rhinoceros * White Rhinoceros * Indian Rhinoceros * Javan Rhinoceros * Sumatran Rhinoceros * Baird's Tapir * Brazilian Tapir * Malayan Tapir * Mountain Tapir Cetaceans * Bottlenose Dolphin * Short-Beaked Common Dolphin * Atlantic Spotted Dolphin * Amazon River Dolphin * Blue Whale * Sperm Whale * Killer Whale * Humpback Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale * Beluga Whale Primates * Common Chimpanzee * Bonobo * Western Lowland Gorilla * Mountain Gorilla * Bornean Orangutan * White-Handed Gibbon * Siamang * Black Crested Gibbon * White-Headed Capuchin * Tufted Capuchin * Olive Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon * Gelada * Mandrill * Japanese Macaque * Rhesus Macaque * Toque Macaque * Barbary Macaque * Celebes Crested Macaque * Emperor Tamarin * Cotton-Top Tamarin * Golden Lion Tamarin * Common Squirrel Monkey * Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey * Common Marmoset * Pygmy Marmoset * Proboscis Monkey * Vervet * Grey Langur * Red-Shanked Douc * Mantled Guereza * Black Spider Monkey * De Brazza's Monkey * Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey * Night Monkey * Brown Woolly Monkey * Red Howler * Black Howler * Mantled Howler * Bald-Headed Uakari * White-Faced Saki * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Red Ruffed Lemur * Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur * Black Lemur * Mongoose Lemur * Common Brown Lemur * Coquerel's Sifaka * Pygmy Mouse Lemur * Aye-Aye * Philippine Tarsier * Senegal Bushbaby * Sunda Slow Loris Carnivores * California Sea Lion * Galapagos Sea Lion * Steller's Sea Lion * Harbor Seal * Bearded Seal * Harp Seal * Leopard Seal * Ringed Seal * Weddell Seal * Baikal Seal * Hawaiian Monk Seal * Northern Fur Seal * Pacific Walrus * Southern Elephant Seal * Grizzly Bear * European Brown Bear * Kodiak Bear * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Malayan Sun Bear * Spectacled Bear * Asiatic Black Bear * Giant Panda * Red Panda * North American Raccoon * Ringtail * White-Nosed Coati * Kinkajou * Least Weasel * American Marten * Black-Footed Ferret * Striped Skunk * Eastern Spotted Skunk * Western Spotted Skunk * American Hog-Nosed Skunk * North American River Otter * Giant Otter * Asian Small-Clawed Otter * American Mink * Fisher * American Badger * European Badger * Honey Badger * Sunda Stink Badger * Wolverine * Grey Wolf * Coyote * Black-Backed Jackal * Golden Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Dhole * Cape Hunting Dog * Dingo * Maned Wolf * Arctic Wolf * Ethiopian Wolf * African Golden Wolf * Domestic Dog * Short-Eared Dog * Red Fox * Arctic Fox * Fennec Fox * Bat-Eared Fox * Tibetan Fox * Culpeo * Common Genet * African Civet * African Palm Civet * Banded Palm Civet * Masked Palm Civet * Large Indian Civet * Banded Linsang * Fossa * Meerkat * Banded Mongoose * Indian Grey Mongoose * Yellow Mongoose * Dwarf Mongoose * Marsh Mongoose * Binturong * Spotted Hyena * Striped Hyena * Brown Hyena * Aardwolf * Clouded Leopard * African Leopard * Indian Leopard * Persian Leopard * Snow Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion * Bengal Tiger * Siberian Tiger * African Lion * Asiatic Lion * Cheetah * Bobcat * Canada Lynx * Iberian Lynx * Eurasian Lynx * Serval * Ocelot * Margay * Andean Cat * Domestic Cat * Fishing Cat * Caracal * African Wildcat * Pallas' Cat * Jungle Cat * Sand Cat * African Golden Cat * Black-Footed Cat * Geoffroy's Cat Rodents * North American Beaver * Capybara * North American Porcupine * Crested Porcupine * Brazilian Porcupine * Asian Brush-Tailed Porcupine * Groundhog * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Himalayan Marmot * Hoary Marmot * House Mouse * White-Footed Mouse * Brown Rat * Chinese Bamboo Rat * Eastern Grey Squirrel * American Red Squirrel * Eastern Fox Squirrel * Abert's Squirrel * Southern Flying Squirrel * Indian Giant Squirrel * Prevost's Squirrel * Eastern Chipmunk * Meadow Vole * Hamster * Guniea Pig * Long-Tailed Chinchilla * Desert Woodrat * Desert Kangaroo Rat * Mongolian Gerbil * Plains Gopher * Muskrat * Nutria * Cuban Hutia * Lowland Paca * Naked Mole Rat * Cape Ground Squirrel * Arctic Ground Squirrel * California Ground Squirrel Marsupials * Red Kangaroo * Western Grey Kangaroo * Red-Necked Wallaby * Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby * Pademelon * Koala * Numbat * Virginia Opossum * Tasmanian Devil * Greater Bilby * Tiger Quoll * Common Wombat * Brown Bandicoot * Common Brushtail Possum * Honey Possum * Eastern Pygmy Possum * Yapok * Sugar Glider * Kowari * Fat-Tailed Dunnart * Brown Antechinus Other Mammals * African Elephant * Indian Elephant * Cottontail Rabbit * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Snowshoe Hare * Arctic Hare * Domestic Rabbit * American Pika * Collared Pika * Tibetan Pika * Northern Short-Tailed Shrew * Rufous Sengi * Black and Rufous Sengi * Common Tree Shrew * Russian Desman * Long-Eared Hedgehog * Four-Toed Hedgehog * Star-Nosed Mole * Ground Pangolin * Tree Pangolin * Chinese Pangolin * Aardvark * Nine-Banded Armadillo * Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo * Giant Armadillo * Giant Anteater * Southern Tamandua * Silky Anteater * Brown-Throated Sloth * Hoffman's Two-Toed Sloth * Platypus * Short-Beaked Echidna * Western Long-Beaked Echidna * Little Brown Bat * Large Flying Fox * Common Vampire Bat * Lesser Long-Nosed Bat * Greater Bulldog Bat * Rock Hyrax * Southern Tree Hyrax * Moonrat * Golden Mole * Marsupial Mole * Lowland Streaked Tenrec * Common Tenrec * West Indian Manatee * Dugong Birds Ratities * Common Ostrich * Emu * Southern Cassowary * Greater Rhea * Lesser Rhea * Great Spotted Kiwi * Great Tinamou Waterfowl * Mallard * Wood Duck * Canvasback * Mandarin Duck * Domestic Duck * American Black Duck * Spot-Billed Duck * White-Faced Whistling Duck * Harequin Duck * Torrent Duck * Northern Pintail * Green-Winged Teal * American Wigeon * Canada Goose * Bar-Headed Goose * Domestic Goose * Egyptian Goose * Hawaiian Goose * Mute Swan * Trumpeter Swan * Red-Breasted Merganser * Hooded Merganser * Southern Screamer * Common Goldeneye * Lesser Scaup * Common Smew * Northern Shoveler Seabirds * American Herring Gull * Ring-Billed Gull * Atlantic Puffin * Horned Puffin * Brown Pelican * Great White Pelican * Australian Pelican * Pink-Backed Pelican * Magnificent Frigatebird * Blue-Footed Booby * Red-Footed Booby * Nazca Booby * Arctic Tern * Common Tern * Greater Crested Tern * Inca Tern * Sooty Tern * Common Snipe * Common Curlew * Pied Avocet * American Avocet * Common Sandpiper * Waved Albatross * Little Auk * Common Guillemot * Brown Skua * Red Knot * Red Phalarope * Southern Giant Petrel * Wilson's Storm-Petrel * Red-Billed Tropicbird * Piping Plover * Great Cormorant * Double-Crested Cormorant * Flightless Cormorant Penguins * Emperor Penguin * King Penguin * Adelie Penguin * Gentoo Penguin * Chinstrap Penguin * Southern Rockhopper Penguin * Macaroni Penguin * African Penguin * Galapagos Penguin * Magellanic Penguin Gamebirds * Indian Peafowl * Ring-Necked Pheasant * Golden Pheasant * Lady Amherst's Pheasant * Ruffed Grouse * Western Capercaillie * Black Grouse * Red Grouse * Wild Turkey * Ocellated Turkey * Domestic Turkey * Helmeted Guineafowl * Vulturine Guineafowl * Temminck's Tragopan * Satyr Tragopan * Chicken * Red Junglefowl * Greater Sage Grouse * Greater Prairie Chicken * California Quail * Northern Bobwhite * Scaled Quail * Malleefowl * Maleo * Australian Brush-Turkey * Grey-Winged Trumpeter * Chukar Partridge * Grey Partridge Birds of Prey * Bald Eagle * Golden Eagle * African Fish Eagle * Martial Eagle * Harpy Eagle * Philippine Eagle * Wedge-Tailed Eagle * White-Bellied Sea Eagle * Verreaux's Eagle * Tawny Eagle * Red-Tailed Hawk * Cooper's Hawk * African Harrier Hawk * Northern Goshawk * Common Buzzard * Western Marsh Harrier * Peregrine Falcon * Prairie Falcon * Lanner Falcon * Pygmy Falcon * Gyrfalcon * Swallow-Tailed Kite * American Kestrel * Turkey Vulture * King Vulture * Ruppell's Vulture * Egyptian Vulture * Lappet-Faced Vulture * Lammergeier * Andean Condor * California Condor * Great Horned Owl * Barn Owl * Eurasian Eagle Owl * Snowy Owl * Northern Hawk-Owl * Eastern Screech Owl * Elf Owl * Burrowing Owl * Spectacled Owl * Secretary Bird * Osprey Parrots and Toucans * Scarlet Macaw * Red and Green Macaw * Blue and Gold Macaw * Hyacinth Macaw * Military Macaw * Rainbow Lorikeet * African Grey Parrot * Eclectus Parrot * Budgerigar * Sulphr-Crested Cockatoo * Palm Cockatoo * Major Mitchell's Cockatoo * Cockatiel * Galah * Kea * Kakapo * Fischer's Lovebird * Eastern Rosella * Rose-Ringed Parakeet * Monk Parakeet * Yellow-Headed Amazon * Toco Toucan * Keel-Billed Toucan * Channel-Billed Toucan * White-Throated Toucan * Emerald Toucanet * Fiery-Billed Aracari Herons, Storks, Cranes and Flamingos * Great Blue Heron * Green Heron * Purple Heron * Goliath Heron * Little Blue Heron * Black Heron * Great Egret * Cattle Egret * Marabou Stork * Black Stork * White Stork * Wood Stork * Greater Adjutant * Demoiselle Crane * Sandhill Crane * Sarus Crane * Red-Crowned Crane * Grey Crowned Crane * Whooping Crane * Brolga * Blue Crane * Greater Flamingo * Lesser Flamingo * Andean Flamingo Passerines * Northern Cardinal * Desert Cardinal * Blue Jay * Green Jay * Steller's Jay * Eastern Bluebird * Mountain Bluebird * Black-Capped Chickadee * American Goldfinch * Eastern Kingbird * Northern Mockingbird * American Yellow Warbler * American Robin * Clark's Nutcracker * Red-Winged Blackbird * Loggerhead Shrike * Brown-Headed Cowbird * American Crow * Common Raven * Black-Billed Magpie * Common Grackle * Canary * Superb Lyrebird * House Finch * House Sparrow * Bohemian Waxwing * Wood Thrush * Common Starling * Indigo Bunting * Rainbow Bunting * Baltimore Oriole * Eastern Meadowlark * Red Bird-of-Paradise * Superb Bird-of-Paradise * Western Parotia * Gouldian Finch * Zebra Finch * Red-Billed Oxpecker * Barn Swallow * Southern Masked Weaver * Bali Mynah * Common Mynah * Long-Wattled Umbrellabird * Andean Cock-of-the-Rock * Hooded Pitohui * Red-Capped Manakin * Long-Tailed Manakin * House Martin * Purple Martin * Rufous Hornero * Screaming Piha * Three-Wattled Bellbird * 'I'iwi * Blue-Faced Honeyeater * Red-Legged Honeycreeper * White-Breasted Nuthatch * Dark-Eyed Junco * American Dipper * Ovenbird * Common Yellowthroat Other Birds * Pileated Woodpecker * Acorn Woodpecker * Red-Headed Woodpecker * Downy Woodpecker * Red-Naped Sapsucker * Hoopoe * Ruby-Throated Hummingbird * Board-Billed Hummingbird * Rufus-Tailed Hummingbird * Gilded Hummingbird * Bee Hummingbird * Namaqua Sandgrouse * Common Loon * Clark's Grebe * Mourning Dove * Pigeon * Laughing Kookaburra * Resplendent Quetzal * Hoatzin * Greater Roadrunner * Guinea Turaco * Great Blue Turaco * Red-Crested Turaco * Tawny Frogmouth * Eastern Whip-Poor-Will * American Bittern * Sunbittern * Southern Ground Hornbill * Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill * Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill * Great Indian Hornbill * Knobbed Hornbill * Rhinoceros Hornbill * African Grey Hornbill * Belted Kingfisher * Pied Kingfisher * Malachite Kingfisher * White-Throated Kingfisher * Chimney Swift * Scarlet Ibis * American White Ibis * African Sacred Ibis * Buff-Necked Ibis * Crested Ibis * Northern Bald Ibis * American White Ibis * Roseate Spoonbill * African Spoonbill * Yellow-Knobbed Curassow * Southern Carmine Bee-Eater * White-Fronted Bee-Eater * Green Bee-Eater * Rainbow Bee-Eater * European Bee-Eater * Limpkin * Common Moorhen * American Coot * Purple Swamphen * Red-Legged Seriema * Spotted Thick-Knee * Egyptain Plover * African Jacana * Wattled Jacana * Anhinga * Cuban Tody * Elegant Trogon * Lilac-Breasted Roller * European Roller * Long-Tailed Ground Roller * Helmeted Vanga * Sickle-Billed Vanga * Blue Vanga * Kori Bustard * Lesser Florican Reptiles and Amphibians Turtles and Tortoises * Galapagos Tortoise * Desert Tortoise * Leopard Tortoise * African Spurred Tortoise * Green Sea Turtle * Hawksbill Sea Turtle * Painted Turtle * Red-Eared Slider * Alligator Snapping Turtle * Eastern Long-Necked Turtle * Pig-Nosed Turtle * Eastern Box Turtle * Wood Turtle * Spotted Turtle * Florida Softshell Turtle Lizards and Tuataras * Komodo Dragon * Nile Monitor * Perentie * Marten's Water Monitor * Jackson's Chameleon * Veiled Chameleon * Panther Chameleon * Common Chameleon * Carolina Anole * Green Anole * Thorny Devil * Frilled Lizard * Five-Lined Skink * Blue-Tounged Skink * Common Collared Lizard * Common Agama * Madagascar Day Gecko * Leopard Gecko * Common Tegu * Green Iguana * Marine Iguana * Regal Horned Lizard * Common Tegu * Bearded Dragon * Plumed Basilisk * Common Basilisk * Chinese Water Dragon * Leopard Lizard * Draco Lizard * Gila Monster * Chuckwalla * Beaded Lizard * Eastern Fence Lizard * Tuatara Snakes * Green Anaconda * Boa Constrictor * Reticulated Python * African Rock Python * Burmese Python * Emerald Tree Boa * Rainbow Boa * King Cobra * Indian Cobra * Cape Cobra * Mozambique Spitting Cobra * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * Black Mamba * Boomslang * Copperhead * Cottonmouth * Banded Sea Krait * Common Krait * Inland Taipan * Eyelash Viper * Common Water Snake * Common Garter Snake * Common Death Adder * Peringuey's Desert Adder * Tiger Snake * Saw-Scaled Viper * Black Rat Snake * Kingsnake * Green Vine Snake * Mangrove Snake * Coachwhip Crocodilians * Nile Crocodile * Saltwater Crocodile * Siamese Crocodile * Gharial * American Alligator * Spectacled Caiman * Yacare Caiman Frogs and Toads * Red-Eyed Tree Frog * Blue Poison Dart Frog * Strawberry Dart Frog * Green and Black Poison Dart Frog * Golden Dart Frog * Australian Green Tree Frog * Northern Leopard Frog * American Bullfrog * African Bullfrog * Goliath Frog * Wood Frog * Cane Toad * American Toad Newts and Salamanders * Mexican Axolotl * Red Salamander * Tiger Salamander * Spotted Salamander * Japanese Giant Salamander * Rough-Skinned Newt * Eastern Newt * Great Crested Newt * Olm * Common Mudpuppy * Hellbender Fishes Freshwater Fishes * Sockeye Salmon * Atlantic Salmon * Brown Trout * Rainbow Trout * Cutthroat Trout * Largemouth Bass * Banded Archerfish * Red-Bellied Piranha * Northern Pike * Walleye * Guppy * Goldfish * Alligator Gar * Silver Arowana * Fathead Minnow * Three-Spined Stickleback * Wels Catfish * Nile Catfish * Channel Catfish * Tigerfish * River Redhorse * Bull Shark * Electric Eel * Common Carp * Freshwater Angelfish * Cichlid * Arapaima * Bluefin * Bowfin * Siamese Fighting Fish * Mudskipper Saltwater Fishes * Giant Manta Ray * Bluespotted Stingray * Southern Stingray * Great White Shark * Whale Shark * Great Hammerhead * Blacktip Reef Shark * Tiger Shark * Shortfin Mako Shark * Ocellaris Clownfish * Regal Tang * Yellow Tang * Clown Triggerfish * Butterflyfish * Angelfish * Green Moray * Goby * Porcupinefish * Red Lionfish * Common Seahorse * Leafy Sea Dragon * Atlantic Sailfish * Bluefin Tuna Invertebrates Insects * Western Honeybee * Yellow Jacket * Monarch Butterfly * Swallowtail Butterfly * Blue Morpho Butterfly * Luna Moth * Praying Mantis * Lubber Grasshopper * Dung Beetle * Rhinoceros Beetle * Seven Spotted Ladybug * American Cockroach * Ant * Mosquito * Housefly * Firefly Arachnids * Black Widow Spider * Common Barn Spider * Mexican RedKnee Tarantula * Golitah Birdeater * Scorpion Other Invertebrates * Garden Snail * Garden Slug * Millipede * Centipede * Common Earthworm * Giant Pacific Octopus * Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus * Common Octopus * Common Cuttlefish * Giant Squid * Opalescent Squid * Peacock Mantis Shrimp * Pistol Shrimp * Krill * Sea Anemone * Coral * Hermit Crab * Ghost Crab * Common Lobster * Sea Cucumber Trivia * The animals have the most appearances are elephants, giraffes, bovids, etc. * Most animals are drawn realistically. Category:Lists